Forgotten Guardians
by inu87yasha
Summary: SEQUAL A sequal to the story Famile Ties
1. The Plan

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket

Forgotin Gurdians

Chp. 1: The Plan

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Ding-Dong! 

"Hello? Oh Kagome come in please!" said Shigure.

"Hi, is Tohru Home?" asked Kagome with Inuyasha right behind her.

"Nope," said Shigure.

"Perfect! Were's Yuki and Kyo?" she asked.

"Kyo is with Tohru they went to the movies, but don't worry Akito sent Kurenno to make sure they don't do anything bad. Yuki is waiting for us with Hatori, Haru, Momiji, Kagura, and Kisa, oh and Hiro!" said Shigure as they went to the Kitchen.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"So Kisa and Yuki will get the decorations, me and Inuyasha will take them to a movie, Hatori and Momiji wrap all the presents and hide them at your place, Hiro, Kagura and Haru  you guys need to get dinner ready. Now the party is in a week there is no rush espectaly Hiro and there part. Tohru and Kyos birthday party is going to be great! Isent it weird they have the same birthday?" said Kagome.

"Ya!" everyone said.

"Can we hide everthing at your house Hatori?" asked Kagome.

"SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY! I'm SO LATE SORRY WORLD FOR MY USLESS EXESTINCE TO THIS WORLD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted a voice.

"Ritsu," said everyone. ( It has been a moth since Kyo and yuki became friends that is why everyone knows everyone.)

"Ritsu it isn't your fault I was late picking you up please calm do-" Ayame tried to say but was interpted by Shigure.

POKE!

"It's the magic toch!" said Shigure as he poked Ritsu on the side.

" Ayame and Ritsu, you guys will be doing party favors, get teenager stuff, and no perverted things Ayame" said Kagome.

"How come I don't do anything?" asked a pertend crying Shigure.

" 1. You just don't want to work on your mauscript.

2. My money's bettind that before the party's over your house is going to be demolished.

And 3. You wouldn't work you would pretending to be gay with Ayame." Said Hatori.

"HOW DID YOU KNOW YOU'RE A GENIUS!" shouted Shigure.

"HATORI IS A GENIUS! HATORI IS A GENIUS! HA-" Ayame and Shigure were singing before being rudly interrupted. "SHUT THE HELL UP OR I'LL RIP YOUR HEADS OFF!" (I wonder who that is, what a big mystery, if you don't know who it is you probly need to watch both anime's agin to figure out who it was, but I'll save you the trubble, one big hint who has the power to rip there heads off? Inuyash!) shouted a prerterbed Inuyasha.

"who someone got out on the wrong side of the bed today, can you be quite, even better yet leave and take that annoying Kagome with you-"

"Hiro stop sissy cousin is being nice enough to help cure the curse so stop!" shouted Kisa.

Everyones mouth droped but one droped fathjer than the rest, Hiro was so surprised she actually stood up to him everyone though she was shy and took whatever like in school. 

"How is the training doing by the way Kagome?" asked Hatori.

"Very good it should be done the day before the party." She said with a cherrful smile, everyone was happy to hear that and it seamed they all stated to get along better that day knowing they will get cured. But nobody noticed they smile quikly faid as Kagome looked down only she knew of the great pain to come for them.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Thank you Kyo for taking me to the movies.' She said as she kissed his cheak."

"Were almost home then we can get Yuki and Hana and go for dinner." Said Kyo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

I am so sorry about how lond it took but my account got locked if anyone knows anything about this please tell me because I know thatI did nothing wrong. Anyway the main character has not come yet because of stuff and I have a really great Idea for a fic but I want to get at least 10 chaps of this up before I do that and if you didn't cheak out my other fic letters to fruba please cheak it out bye!


	2. Almost Caught

Disclamer: I do not own Fruits Basket or Innuyasha.

Chp.2: Almost Caught

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

 "Oh shit there here!" yelled Yuki as he was running to the kitchen from watch duty.

"Go out the back door everyone oh and Yuki go get ready and Hatori and Momiji tell Uo about the party, and what she is supposed to do. Yuki you know what to do! I have to go with Inuyasha so bye!" said Kgome as everyone scrambled.

"Hello is anyone home?" asked Tohru as she walked in with Kyo.

"Ya! I'm ready let's go pick up Hana!" shouted Yuki as he came from the Kitchen.

"Can we go sit down in the living room for a se-" but Kyo was interrupted.

"NO! I mean were late!" said Yuki who saw from where he was stanging everyone hiding because the door got jammed.

"We are then let's go were going to go to that one club the Black Neko, is that okay?" asked Tohru.

"Ya that's fine let's go." Said Yuki

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At Hana's House (She might be a little out of character but I want her to have some emothin or depth in this story so, if you don't like it Tough)

"Hello Megume! Is Hana there." Said Tohru.

"Yes but Yuki is not seeing her until I talk to him." He said in his same sort of boring tone.

"Okay," said Yuki

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Megume's room after a long talk.

"Do you understand what I mean now?" asked Megume.

"Y-Y-Y- Yes." Said a very frightened and starteled Yuki.

"In normal termes, Hurt her you DIE very painfully and slowly, got it?"

"Y-Y-Y-Y- Yes," said Yuki even more frightened.

"Megume What are you doing? MEGUME! Where not really going out were just seeing if it work's out sort of like a test you don't need to scare him just yet1" said hana as she walked over to a very frightened Yuki and helped him up.

"Oh and while I have a time alone with you, you and Megume are invited to Tohru's and Kyo's surprise party, we still need some thing's done would you like to help?"

"Yes we would let me gusse get the cat from the store for Tohru." Said Hana.

"Yes, exactly, now we best be going." Said Yuki as he ran out of the room.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

At the club.

"So are you guy's having fun?" asked Tohru as they danced on a slow song.

"So many denpa signal's I am in heaven, uh I mean I am having fun are you Yuki?" said Hana as she snapped back into reality.

"Yes, I am having a delightful time with Saki-san." He said as he danced.

"Kagome what are you doing here?" asked Kyo when she walked up to him.

"Tommarow my house you and Tohru my Grandpa want's you to test. For Tohru I mean." She said and immediately walked away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Yuki ran after her. 

"Kagome tommarow's the day of the party."  He said

"I thought it was in a week." She said.

"No Shigure called my cell everything's ready! But wasn't your persent going to be the cure?" asked yuki worried.

"I gusse I wont get much sleep tonight I going to have to train a lot!" she said running off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Later that night

"So Tohru did you have a good time?" asked Kyo moving closer to her

"Yes I had a wonderful time, thank you" she said as she started to walk toword's her room.

"Oh and Kyo goodnight I love you!" she said turning around to kiss him on the cheak.

"I love you to goodnight, sweet dreams." Said a slightly disappointed Kyo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey sorry my power went out and I was going to go on a trip pluse my school started so see next chap. I have a felling something out of the ordinary is going to happen!


	3. Birthdays and Suprises

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or Fruits Basket.

Chp. 3:Suprises, Birthday and Unexpected Guest's.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Kyo are you ready to go to my Aunt's house?" asked Tohru through Kyo's bedroom door.

"Yea! Almost!" he said as he put on his socks. 

"Okay let's get outside my aunt is going to pick us up! Oh Kyo let me fix your tie real quick. …………. There you go all set!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

In the car.

"Tohru long time no see! It is so nice to see you, how have you been?" asked Kagome's mom.

"Good, how have you been?" Tohru answered with a smile.

"Good, oh were almost here!" she said looking at the road.

"What a beautiful day, oh and you didn't need to dress so nice you don't need to impress her grandfather in that way." She said smiling to herself.

"Were here!"

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Hello everyone this is the boy Kyo Sohma." Mrs. Higarashi said as she left the three alone.

"Hello I am the head of Tohru's family, when my daughter married to your uncle the families merged and I am the head." He said noticing the confused look on Tohru's face.

" Now today you will be tested and if you two decide to marry later I will have to meet with the head of your family, Tohru you can leave I need to speak in private but your aunt wishes to speak with you." He said very calmly.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

After Tohru left.

"So Mr. Sohma do you come from a large family?" he asked.

"Yes, sir a very large one." He said a bit worried.

"So your head has an immense importance, did you have contact by mouth or other mean's with Tohru yet?" he asked.

"No sir, I respect your wish to test me first." He said, he did practice with Kagome so he knew the questions but he did answer honestly.

"Very good I can tell that you are an honest and nice boy, but can you protect her, this is a rhetorical question do not answer. You will fight me. Now up boy and don't hold back just because I am an old man, I do have one question to ask you though." He said.

"Yes, what is it?" Kyo asked as he got up.

"What is the dark cloud over your heart?" he said in a very serious tone.

"By the wish of the head of the family I must not say, I am sorry." Kyo said.

"Fine then let us begin, NOW!" he shouted.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Where Tohru is,

"Um, you wanted to speak with me?" Tohru said nervously.

"Yes, I am sorry I didn't tell Kagome about the funeral. That is all I have to say, and I hope you understood my position?" she said.

"No I don't understand!" she said as she ran away.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"I WON!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo shouted as he helped up grandpa.

"Yes you are the perfect person for Tohru and you should always protect her.

Tohru ran up to them tear's spilling down her eye's.

"Kyo can we go now please?" she asked.

"What's wrong?" he asked grabbing her shoulders.

"I want to go, I hope you passed so we don't ever have to come here again." She said crying.

He hugged her.

"It's okay, she it's alright calm down, okay I passed it's okay. We can go if you really want to." He said holding her tight and letting her cry.

"S-s-s-sir could you give this to my aunt and tell her it was in my mom's will for her." She said as she handed him a small box and started to walk away with Kyo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Oh my gosh there coming get ready to surprise them! Get in hiding places, where are Kagome and Inuyasha?" shouted Yuki.

Swish!

"Hello is anyone home? Why are the lights off? I'll turn them on." Said Tohru now happy.

Click!

"SURPRISE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" They all shouted jumping out.

"WOW!" Tohru and Kyo said as they all took them into the Backyard where everything was decorated and there were cakes and presents.

"You guy's didn't have to do this!" said Tohru.

"Well that screws up my plan's, thank you though it really is nice." said Kyo disappointedly.

"What were you going to do?" asked Tohru.

"This, Happy Birthday Tohru!" He said pulling a little box out of his pocket, it was wrapped in white and gold paper and had a white bow on it. He handed it to her.

"Hey this bow is the one I wanted for my hair! (It was like the ribbon Yuki gave her but it looked like the one she had at Ayame's shop but smaller.) and what's this?" she asked as she opened the box. There was a gold locket in the shape of a heart and on the front of it; it had a cat design in orange jewels. She opened it and there was a picture of her friend's on one side and a picture of her and Kyo on the other side.

"It's beautiful! Thank you Kyo." She said and hugged him.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Gifts!

"Oh it is so cute thank you Yuki, Shigure, Uo, and Hana, I always wanted a cat!" she said with joy hugging it.

"See it has orange hair just like Kyo."

BAM!

"There she is that witch!" screamed a bunch of girl's from the Kitchen.

One walked up to Tohru and stared at her then asked, "I am Motoko Minigowa, and I wish to know were you live, and why you are having a party at the prince's house?" she said.

"Um I live here with Yuki and me and Kyo have the same birthday, would you like some cake?" she asked very politely. 

"You live with the prince, I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I-I can't believe this! YOU WILL DIE!" she said taking out an ax!

Bam! 

The ax went flying.

Kyo was right there in front of Tohru and he just kicked the ax away.

"Oh and just for the record Tohru is my girl friend."

"Then who's the prince's girl friend?"

"Me, now leave." Said a voice.

"You, electric girl?"

SSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Everyone laughed as they left.

"I'm here!" said a voice.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Hey everyone I actually spell checked YAAAA! Please review and I need another set of people for animals except the Cat, dragon, tiger, dog, serpent, and rat. 

I need the Boar male and sheep female, and the bunny female the rest don't matter.


	4. AUTHOR NOTICE

Hey it me Im sorry but I ran out of Ideas so If you could please give me some Ideas that would help writers block! Sorry R&R with new Ideas please. 


	5. No one knows

Disclamer: I do not own Inuyash or Fruits Basket.

Forgotin Gurrdians 

Chp.4: The Forgoten Ones

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

            "Kagome why are you late?" asked Shigure.

"I had to get this ready." As she said that she put a box, Kaiadie's box, on the ground.

"Happy Birthday Kyo!" she said as she started to do what looked like the new year dance but started to sing,

" _me-za-me-ru,_

_me-za-me-ru,_

_meza-meru,_

_mezameru,_

_mezameru,_

_MEZAMERU!_

_TADACHI NI!" _the box started to glow, then Kyo's bracelet, and then Kyo, all glowing a white light.

"_Ta tsu chi na ni a ta ni o ki e gu se so shi za ha FU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" _she shouted.

A white light exploded, then what appered freaked everyone out.

Kyo was taller and loked more mature and had more muscle definition, but what really freaked everyone out was, infront of every member of the zodiac, Akito included Kyo not, a scroll wrapped in a paryer bead bracelet they floated fright in front of them.

"What are these things?" asked Akito, he fell over in suprize,

"Kyo this is my present to you, begin your quest and open the scroll!" Kagome shouted.

"I don't have one!" he shouted as the wind started to pick up. 

"You will understand in time!" she said as she lifted of the ground and started to glow.

"OPEN THE SCROLLS!" she said then fainted, Inuyasha, Tohru, and Kyo ran over to her as everything stoped. Everything was silent except for the humming of the floating scrolls. 

Hiro went to touch it but hatori grabbed his hand.

"I'll go first," he grabbed it but he was throw to the growned with the force that focused on him, then the scroll opened. It was a map and the bracelet was in his hands!

"_Young cursed dragon your form has finally evolved you will turn into a real dragon if hugged by a woman. But that is not your quest, you must find your gurdian with this map in hopes of destroying the curse. You will make teams of two with your guardians let you guardians choose. They have spent an eternity waiting for you, they have made ties and bonds in there world, but they also have enemies be warned. Follow the map and thow shall be fine." Said a really really deep voice."_ Everyone was astonished. The others grabed there the same message except for one. 

"Akito, you are the one who willl be spared for you were to die in 1 minute but will be spared for a year, but that year must be spent repenting for the trubble you coused or there will be disater. I will relay a message in you mind you understand you will do exactly as told master." Then the voice was gone. 

"My map says I am right were I need to be!" said Akito asn a wight light filled the area!

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

What will happen no one knows,

 read some more and there you go!


	6. The Journey Begins

Sorry it took so long, if you care, nobody really likes my story.  
  
Chp.6 The Journey Begins  
  
"Ahhhh!!!!!" said Akito as a blinding light filled the area. "Master I have awakened." Said a voice, and as everyone opened there eyes there was a man dressed in black bowing to Akito. "What are you talking about?" asked Akito. "Oh, so you do not know yet. I am the guardian of the head of the Sohma family. Every member of the zodiac and the head get a guardian. Except the cat. They team up and try to beat everyone and help in the cure of the curse." " Oh so do I participate?" asked Akito, but everyone was very confused. " No only the members of the zodiac. The cat will chose two people to come with him on a journey to find the strength of the zodiac blade. Now hurry you must give me my prayer beads so I so not transform!" the man said. Akito gave it to him. Now cat choose." "Wait but, w-" "I will explain everything later now choose." "Okay, Master and Tohru." Said Kyo as Kagome woke up. "NO I WON'T LET YOU DO THAT KYO YOU DON"T UNDERSTAND WHAT WILL HAPPEN TO HER IF YOU CHOOSE TOHRU, YOU WILL HU-" but Kagome was interrupted. "Shut up persist you know the rules! You can't say anything! Kyo and the other two gather your things we must go. You rabbit your map leads in these woods, get your guardian and come back with your guardian will explain to everyone what is going on." "No please don't take my cousin pl-" SLAP! "You what you must do persist now distance yourself from everyone in this family." He said very frustrated. " Yes, come on Inuyasha lets go." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
"Kyo whats going on?" asked Tohru as she packed her things. "I don't know, but all I know is that that guy means business. I have a bad felling about him, he has business and he intends to finish it." He said as he helped her. " Kyo, Tohru are you ready to go." Said master as he walked in just as Kyo moved in to hug her. He quickly saved himself bye grabbing a book on the bed. " You can't forget this can you?" (Harry Potter, Harry Potter rules) "Get in the car and say any last good byes." "Hana, Uo thanks for being such good friends, maybe you can come with us?" said Tohru "NO NEVER!" said the man as he threw her in the car. "You can't hide the truth from me I'm a physic,...Yami. Have a nice time and when I do find up what your up to I'll come and warn her. But for now I can only give the best of luck to the cursed, don't worry I wont tell anyone about it ever Uo." Said Hana. "Oh and Tohru didn't tell me, Yami you shouldn't let you minds guard down so easily. Good day, come Uo time to go." ^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^  
  
" The map says right beside this tree." Light filed the area and everyone gasped. End Hey Everyone I know you don't care I just need a little encouragement and if you need to say something say it nicely, please, I hope you like the cliff hanger. Sincerely, Inu87yasha 


	7. Explainations

Hey what's up barley anyone reviewed come on. Please just a little encouragement I will give credit to others who review next time. PLEASE R&R! Do you really have to make me get on my hands and knees?

Chp.7 – Explanations

            "AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! HATORI HELP!" screamed Momiji as the light flashed right before him.

Hatori ran and covered him ( In anime were the grab them and flip them around  and show there back.)

"GET OFF OF HIM DRAGON!" a voice shouted. Then the guardian grabbed Hatori by the shirt and ripped him of.

"Are you okay master? Did he hurt you?" said the guardian.

"Get off me! Hatori are you okay?" said Momiji as he ran to Hatori.

"Get away from the Dragon. NOW!" the guardian now lifted up Momiji up because the guardian is seven foot.

"Give me the bracelet now master please. You must give it to me before I explain, you need to give it to me." The guardians face appeared, it was a girl with blonde hair.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is going on Yami, right it is Yami?" said Kyo.

"Cat shut up do not speak that way to the man that has given me more time. You will shut up or you will get introduced to the room." Said Akito with a harsh voice.

"No, you will get introduced to the room the cat is the only thing that will save us Sohma's." said Yami.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^ 

"I dropped it when the light flashed I'm so sorry!" said Momiji panicked.

"We need to find it!" she shouted.

"Its right here right were you threw me." Said Hatori as he picked up the bracelet.

"Thank you so much!!!" she said as she put it on.

"First I would like say my name is Meiyo and I am the guardian of the rabbit, we need to get somewhere safe so we can talk." Said Meiyo.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"What is going on, now I want to know just as much as Kyo and Tohru." Said Master.

"Me to." Said Akito.

"There are strict guide lines to follow, witch means I can only tell him certain things. The first I must train him to use the zodiac sword. I must do this because in the year I will be training you there will be a tournament between the zodiac members. They have all mastered there own weapons and have a special ability. The one who wins fights you and you have to beat them or we all die and a new generation will be born and your family will get another chance in 100 years. We will go to a secluded area so you have no contact with them. Now you must give me an explanation and answer my questions. 

First, why did you pick the girl and why did you pick the man? Did you kiss the girl? Would you kiss her? Does she know the curse? Is she related to the priestess?" He said as Kyo turned red.

" I picked Tohru because she is my girlfriend, Master because he is my martial arts master and my surrogate father. No I haven't kissed her. I would kiss her but her cousin, the priestess would kill me, so she is related. And n she s knows about the curse and my other form." He said.

"YES!" he said obviously happy. 

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"You see there is a tournament, each zodiac gets a guardian and the guardian speatialises in a weapon. They fight at teams and the team who wins fights against the other members of their teams and the winner gets to be the s- one to fight Kyo. The reason we need the bracelet is because we all have evil spirits and other forms like Kyo. We've been watching all of you closely to learn about you." Said Meiyo.

"So we all have to find the places on our maps?" Hatori asked.

"Yes, then you have to find the two your guardians have picked to be partners. Forntinualy for you I don't hate the dragon or I would have killed you bye now, but I don't play cheap. There are others who will so do it as fast as you can." She said.

"So were in the same team?" asked Hatori.

"I never said I liked you." She said as she walked away with Momiji.

" Shigure your coming to get my brother with me, and you to Hiro." She said.

"Why should I listen to you?" he said sarcastically.

" Because I don't think you want to box a kick boxing champion." She said as the walked off.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"And were hear." Yami said as he opened the door.

"Take, … Master to his room and take Akito. I need to talk to the children." Yami said to a bunch of servants rushed around them.

" I want to come see what you have to say to the little dears! I'm being good so I wont die right!! Get off me!" shouted Akito as servents rushed him away.

"This room here." Said Yami.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Were are we going beautiful young lady!" said Shigure.

"Shut up before I make you." Said Meiyo.

"Were is Kisa? I want to be in a group with Kisa! Are you ignoring little kids, I think you should be ashamed yo-"  but he was cut off.

"Shut up brat were here. Dog take out your stupid scroll. (After every chapter I will write a description of all the characters introduced in the chapter.)" she said 'This is going to be a long year!'

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

Meiyo: Age: 23

            Relations: Brother, Dog Guardian and Best Friend Ram Guardian.

            Fighting style: Kick boxing

            Weapons: Brass knuckles and steal-toed shoes

            Personality: Quick to anger and very defensive, doesn't like to joke and hates pranksters, likes to get stuff done. She likes to cook and she likes to fight. 

            People she hates: Dragon Guardian and roster Guardian (By the way can anyone tell me about Koreno I don't know much).


End file.
